SORRY
by AyuRahayu 1004
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu menutup luka hatiku dengan senyuman. Aku akan selalu menamakan penderitaanku dengan kebahagian. Aku akan tetap kuat, terus tersenyum dan berdiri dengan tegar, aku akan terus seperti itu hingga Tuhan mengatakan waktunya untuk kembali. Brothership/Angst/Leeteuk/Heechul/Kyuhyun/Donghae.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY… (RE-PUBLISH)**

 **Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Park Kyuhyun

Park Donghae

Kim Heechul

 **Genre :**

Family, Brothership, Friendship, Hurt

 **Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

 **Summary :**

Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu menutup luka hatiku dengan senyuman. Aku akan selalu menamakan penderitaanku dengan kebahagian. Aku akan tetap kuat, terus tersenyum dan berdiri dengan tegar, aku akan terus seperti itu hingga Tuhan mengatakan **waktunya untuk kembali.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1…**

Seorang namja manis dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat tengah duduk didepan bingkai jendela kamarnya yang bernuansa putih ini. Tangan putihnya terlihat tengah memegang sebuah buku catatan bersampul biru yang mungkin telah di penuhi oleh tulisan-tulisannya.

 _Aku selalu percaya, bahwa kisah bahagia selalu berada di akhir cerita._

 _Mungkin hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada kisahku._

 _Aku hanya berharap, di akhir cerita yang telah Tuhan tuliskan, akan terselip sedikit kisah bahagia untukku._

 _Walaupun itu hanya sedikit, tapi aku pasti akan sangat mensyukurinya._

 **Park Leeteuk**

Masih dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi kecil di sudut dagunya, namja ini pun mengakhiri tulisannya di atas lembar putih bukunya. Namja ini pun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit malam yang sekarang tengah menumpahkan air langitnya.

"Eomma… Apakah surga itu sangat indah? Hingga eomma rela meninggalkanku dan memilih untuk tinggal di sana." gumam namja ini, dengan perlahan ditengadahkannya tangannya dibawah guyuran hujan. Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba merasakan tiap sapuan lembut titik-titik hujan yang membasahi permukaan tangannya.

"Jika surga itu sangat indah, maka bawalah aku untuk tinggal bersamamu eomma." Tanpa terasa setetes air mata telah turun dari balik matanya yang tengah terpejam. Tak ada suara isakan, yang ada hanyalah air mata yang terus turun membasahi kulit pucatnya setetes demi setetes.

Leeteuk pov

Annyeong.. Aku Park Leeteuk, tapi orang-orang terdekatku sering memanggilku Teuki. Kalian tahu, leeteuk itu artinya special. Appa yang memberikan nama itu, katanya karena aku adalah hadiah paling special yang diberikan Tuhan untuk appa dan eomma.

Aku memiliki 2 orang adik, satu kandung dan yang satunya lagi adalah adik tiri. Tiri?

Ne, setahun setelah kepergiannya eomma ke surga, akhirnya appa pun menikah lagi. Aku tidak keberatan saat appa menikah lagi, karena apa pun yang membuat appa bahagia maka aku pun akan ikut bahagia. Apa lagi Hyera eomma adalah yeoja yang baik, dia sangat menyayangiku. Begitu pun dengan anaknya Park Donghae, yang otomatis sekarang menjadi adik tiriku.

Bahkan rasa sayang Hyera eomma dan Donghae padaku jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sayang appa dan Kyuhyun padaku. Atau… appa dan Kyuhyun justru memang tidak menyayangiku lagi?

Huuuhh…

Setiap mengingat itu, aku pasti akan selalu merasa sesak dan akhirnya aku pun… menangis.

Tapi seperti apa pun perlakuan Appa dan Kyuhyun padaku, aku akan tetap menyayangi mereka. Karena bagiku mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku.

"Baiklah Teukie, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Dan berharap agar hari esok akan terasa lebih membahagiakan dari hari. Fighting Park Leeteuk…!" Aku pun segera menghapus air mataku dan kembali memasang senyuman yang selalu berhasil menjadi topeng untuk menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitku.

Aku pun segera menutup jendela yang tadi sempat aku buka dan bersiap untuk tidur, karena bagaimana pun aku tetap membutuhkan tenaga untuk menjalani hari esok.

Tapi baru saja aku akan merebahkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku pun kembali bangkit dan membukakan pintu seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di balik pintu kamarku.

"Tuan muda, nyonya memanggil untuk makan malam." Ucap Kim ahjumma saat aku telah membukakannya pintu. Kim ahjumma adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah ini, tapi walaupun dia hanya seorang pelayan, aku tetap menyayanginya. Kim ahjumma sangat perhatian padaku, seperti sekarang, bahkan aku sendiri pun lupa jika sekarang telah waktunya makan malam atau aku lah yang sengaja untuk melupakannya? Ahh… entahlah.

"Emh… ahjumma, katakan pada eomma jika aku tidak ikut makan malam."

"Tapi kenapa? kau sakit nak?" Aku bisa melihat raut khawatir di balik wajah Kim ahjumma, aku pun semakin melebarkan senyumku. Aku rasa aku adalah namja yang sangat beruntung, selain eomma dan Hyera eomma, aku juga memiliki Kim ahjumma yang sangat menyayangiku dan sekarang, aku rasa aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk terus bersedih.

"Anio, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak acara makan malam keluarga. Ahjumma ingat saat terakhir kali aku ikut makan makam bersama? Saat itu appa marah-marah dan akhirnya appa meninggalkan meja makan, dan aku tidak ingin itu terulang lagi, jadi lebih baik aku menghindar. Lagi pula, aku masih kenyang setelah makan bersama Chullie tadi sore."

"Tapi…"

"Gwenchana ahjumma, sebaiknya sekarang ahjumma segera kembali jika tidak maka ahjumma akan di marahin appa karena terlalu lama berbicara denganku." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit bergurau.

"Baiklah. Jaljayo."

"Ne, jaljayo ahjumma." Aku pun segera menutup kembali pintu kamarku dan kembali bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Author pov…

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Leeteuk kembali bangun lebih pagi dari semua orang yang ada di rumahnya. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan namja ini melakukan hal seperti itu, semua ini dilakukannya hanya agar dirinya bisa sampai di sekolahnya dengan tepat waktu. Wajar saja, karena tidak seperti kedua saudaranya yang berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil pribadi mereka, Leeteuk justru berangkat sekolah hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya Leeteuk bisa menggunakan Bus, tapi bagi Leeteuk berjakan kaki terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus berdesakan di dalam Bus.

"Teukie, ini bekal untukmu. Kau pasti tidak akan ikut sarapan, jadi ahjumma membuatkan bekal." Ucap Kim ahjumma sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan pada Leeteuk yang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya. Leeteuk pun dengan senyuman manisnya menerima pemberian Kim ahjumma.

"Gumawo ahjumma." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Teukie, ahjumma rasa kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Belakangan ini kau jadi lebih sering terlihat pucat."

"Gwenchana ahjumma, itu hanya perasaan ahjumma saja. Kalau begitu sekarang Teukie pamit ne."

"Ne, jangan lupa bekalnya harus habis."

"Ne, gumawo ahjumma." Seru Leeteuk dan mulai berlalu meninggalkan pelayan wanita itu.

"Kau adalah anak baik Teukie, tapi entah kenapa tuan selalu memperlakukanmu dengan kasar." Guman yeoja paruh baya ini dan menatap miris kepergian Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan surai coklat almond yang tertata rapi terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan Seoul. Sepasang earphone putih terpasang di telinganya. Tak lupa pula senyum khas malaikat yang dimilikinya menambah kesan manis dalam wajah berlesung pipi itu.

Walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06:00, namun namja yang kita ketahui bernama Park Leeteuk ini tetap terlihat bersemangat dalam melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju sekolahnya. Tapi disaat Leeteuk tengah asik berjalan tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerang persendian kaki kirinya, Leeteuk yang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan kakinya pun akhirnya terjatuh di aspal.

"Arrghh" erangnya kesakitan sambil memegang bagian sendinya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Aku bisa terlambat jika terus seperti ini. Ayolah, kenapa kau harus kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini." Gumam Leeteuk sambil memijat-mijat kakinya, berharap dengan cara itu dia bisa mengurangi rasa nyeri yang menderanya.

10 menit sudah Leeteuk terduduk di aspal sambil memijat kakinya, tetapi rasa nyeri itu bukannya berkurang justru semakin terasa, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat cerah pun kini telah berubah pucat.

"Argghh aku rasa ini tak akan berhasil." Tanpa menunggu lagi Leeteuk pun segera meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisi pil-pil kecil berwarna putih, lalu mengambil sebutil pil dan segera menelannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, rasa nyeri yang tadi menyerangnya pun semakin berkurang hingga akhirnya menghilang. Dengan segera Leeteuk pun kembali berdiri.

"Aku pikir aku bisa bertahan tanpa obat-obatan ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku rasa, aku akan terus bergantung pada pil-pil ini." Lirih Leeteuk sambil menatap miris sebuah botol di tangannya.

Tin… Tin…

Suara klakson mobil akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Leeteuk dari lamunannya.

"Teukie…" Sapa seorang namja dari dalam mobil sport merahnya. Jika di lihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, sepertinya namja ini satu sekolah dengan Leeteuk.

"Chullie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa melamun di pinggir jalan seperti ini?" Tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Kim Heechul, sahabat dekat dari Leeteuk.

"Emhh… Gwenchana." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya dari sang sahabat.

"Sudahlah, kajja masuk."

"Ne? Ani, aku jalan kaki saja."

"Aku bilang masuk Park Leeteuk. Kita akan jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Bukankah seharusnya ke sekolah?"

"Anio, kajja kita membolos."

"Mwo?!"

 **TBC…**

Annyeong… saya kambek dengan FF Re-Publish dari Last Wish.

Ceritanya saya rubah, saya juga menambah castnya seperti Kyuhyun dan Kim ahjumma.

Semoga kalian suka ne chingudeul… dan juga mianhae karena terlambat publish. Seharusnya FF ini sudah saya publish kemarin, tapi karena migrain saya yang kambuh makanya publishnya saya cancel dulu.

Oya, saya pernah janji akan membuat FF romance. Dan sekarang saya dalam proses pembuatan, semoga tidak ada halangan jadi saya bisa lebih cepat publish FF romance Leeteuk GS.

Baiklah, saya rasa itu saja cuap-cuap saya. Semoga kalian suka saja sama FF ini.

Kamsahamnida…

#BOW


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY…**

 **Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Park Kyuhyun

Park Donghae

Kim Heechul

 **Genre :**

Family, Brothership, Friendship, Hurt

 **Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

 **Summary :**

Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu menutup luka hatiku dengan senyuman. Aku akan selalu menamakan penderitaanku dengan kebahagian. Aku akan tetap kuat, terus tersenyum dan berdiri dengan tegar, aku akan terus seperti itu hingga Tuhan mengatakan **waktunya untuk kembali.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2…**

"Teukie…" Sapa seorang namja dari dalam mobil sport merahnya. Jika di lihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, sepertinya namja ini satu sekolah dengan Leeteuk.

"Chullie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa melamun di pinggir jalan seperti ini?" Tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Kim Heechul, sahabat dekat dari Leeteuk.

"Emhh… Gwenchana." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya dari sang sahabat.

"Sudahlah, kajja masuk."

"Ne? Ani, aku jalan kaki saja."

"Aku bilang masuk Park Leeteuk. Kita akan jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Bukankah seharusnya ke sekolah?"

"Anio, kajja kita membolos."

"Mwo?!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Leeteuk pov…

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan untukku. Seharian ini aku berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengeliling Seoul, melewati pedesaan yang masih terasa asri dan indah. Tentu saja aku tidak pergi sendiri, karena semua ini adalah ide dari sahabatku Kim Heechul. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku untuk membolos dan tanpa bisa menolak akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya dan berharap agar hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Dan…

Harapanku terkabul, hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Dan yang membuatku tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini adalah, saat Heechul membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang sangat mengesankan. Tempat itu adalah sebuah yayasan kanker, dimana semua anak-anak yang berada di yayasan itu adalah penderita kanker. Ada yang menderita Leukimiea, kanker paru-paru, kanker otak, kanker pita suara dan kanker tulang, persis seperti kanker yang sekarang tengah tumbuh di tubuhku.

Ya… aku adalah salah satu penderita kanker, lebih tepatnya adalah penderita kanker tulang dan sepertinya aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu saja sampai akhirnya aku akan menjadi seperti anak itu, lumpuh.

Tapi saat aku melihat anak-anak itu, saat aku melihat senyum mereka, saat itu aku sadar… aku tak perlu memikirkan semua ini, tidak untuk penyakitku dan tidak juga untuk appa. Aku hanya perlu tersenyum dan yakin bahwa Tuhan tak akan menguji umatnya diluar kemampuan sang umat. Jadi mulai saat ini aku tak akan bersedih lagi, aku hanya akan tersenyum dan menantang dunia dengan senyumanku. Jika anak-anak seperti mereka saja bisa bertahan, maka aku pun pasti bisa bertahan. Bukankah aku benar eomma?

Dan yang aku dengar, salah satu obat kanker yang paling ampuh adalah… tetap merasa bahagia. Walau aku tak begitu yakin, tapi tak ada salahnya jika di coba, toh cara ini juga tidak bayar.

Author pov…

Sinar matahari sore bersinar dengan lembut. Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat beberapa daun berguguran di musim semi ini. Sekumpulan burung gereja pun terlihat mulai terbang mengepakkan sayap-sayap mereka, bersiap untuk kembali ke sarang mereka. Sungguh sore yang sangat indah dan menenangkan bahkan mungkin kau bisa tersenyum sendiri saat angin sore ini mengelus lembut kulitmu.

Dan hal inilah yang tengah terjadi pada namja manis yang satu ini. Dengan senyum yang terkembang dia duduk bersender di bingkai jendela kamarnya sambil menatap indahnya langit sore yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menguning.

"Gumawo Chullie untuk hari ini." Gumam Leeteuk dengan senyum yang masih belum pudar dari bibirnya.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama, senyum yang sejak tadi di pertahankan pun seketika menghilang saat seorang lelaki paruh baya membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk dengan kasar dan masuk dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Brraakkk…

"PARK LEETEUK!" Teriak lelaki paruh baya itu saat dirinya telah berada tepat di tengah-tengah kamar Leeteuk. Dengan wajah yang terlihat takut Leeteuk pun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Park Youngmin sang appa.

"A…ada apa, appa?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit terbata karena menahan rasa takut.

"Ada apa? Kalau bilang ada apa? HARUSNYA AKU YANG MENANYAKAN ITU, APA SEMUA INI EOH?." Dengan wajah merah padam Youngmin pun melempar beberapa lembar kertas tepat di wajah Leeteuk. Dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut, Leeteuk pun memungut lembar-lembar kertas yang baru saja dilempar sang appa dan betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk saat melihat isi dari kertas-kertas itu.

"35 juta won?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Youngmin dengan bingung.

"Kau ini memang tidak tahu atau hanya berlagak tidak tahu. Semua itu adalah tagihan yang berasal dari kartu kreditmu!"

"MWO? Tapi appa, aku sama sekali tak pernah menggunakan kartu kredit itu." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha untuk membela diri dari tuduhan Youngmin.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku eoh?! Jika bukan kau yang menggunakannya lalu siapa eoh?! Kyuhyun? Atau Donghae?" Gertak Youngmin dengan dada yang terlihat mulai naik turun menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Bukan seperti itu appa, aku tak menuduh siapa-siapa, tapi sungguh bukan aku yang melakukan ini." Ucap Leeteuk masih berusaha membela diri. Tapi bukannya mendengarkan pembelaan Leeteuk, Youngmin justru terlihat seperti menutup telinganya dan amarah yang sejak tadi di tahannya akhirnya meledak.

Plaakk

Suara tamparan yang cukup keras pun terdengar. Benar, Youngmin pun akhirnya melampiaskan emosinya dengan menampar Leeteuk dengan keras, membuat Leeteuk jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamarnya.

"Appa~" lirih Leeteuk. Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya pun akhirnya meluncur dengan bebas membasahi pipinya.

"Bahkan untuk mengakui kesalahanmu sendiri pun kau tak mau?! Dasar anak tak berguna. Jika bukan karena permintaan istriku, aku tak kan mungkin memberimu kartu kredit itu. Dan kau dengan tak tahu diuntungnya justru menghambur-hamburkan uangku. Kau pikir kau siapa eoh?!" Youngmin yang semakin tersulut emosinya pun semakin tak bisa menahan anarahnya, dan sekarang bukan lagi tamparan yang di berikan Youngmin pada Leeteuk. Tanpa memikirkam apa yang akan terjadi pada Leeteuk, Youngmin pun menarik kuat surai coklat Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Argghh… appa, appo~"

"Aku sudah sangat berbaik hati padamu. Membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku ini, memberimu kamar sebagus ini, memberimu kartu kredit dan aku pun juga menyekolahkanmu, dan bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah melakukan ini padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan eoh? APA?!" Tanpa sengaja, Youngmin pun semakin mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya pada helai-helai rambut Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mampu menutup kedua matanya menahan sakit. Sekarang, merintih pun tak akan ada gunanya, karena Youngmin takkan pernah peduli dengan rasa sakit yang di terima Leeteuk. Dalam hati Leeteuk terus berharap agar ada seseorang yang datang dan menolongnya. Dan harapan Leeteuk benar-benar terjadi.

"PARK YOUNGMIN LEPASKAN ANAKKU.!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sekarang telah berdiri di belakang Youngmin. Masih dengan tangan yang yang mencengkram rambut Leeteuk, Youngmin pun berbalik dan menatap tajam wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapku? Aku bilang cepat lepaskan anakku?!" Ulang Hyera dengan tegas. Youngmin pun hanya mendengus kesal, dan dengan kasar Youngmin mendorong Leeteuk hingga membuat tubuh Leeteuk menghantam kuat ujung ranjangnya.

"Arggh.." rintih Leeteuk. Hyera pun dengan segera menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana chagi?" Tanya Hyera khawatir, dan Leeteuk pun hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku selalu bertanya kenapa saat itu harus Haneul yang pergi, harusnya saat itu kau saja yang mati!" Ucap Youngmin yang berhasil melukai titik terdalam hati Leeteuk.

"CUKUP! Aku mohon hentikan, tidak cukupkah dengan kau memukulnya? Kenapa kau juga harus melukai hatinya? Ingatlah bahwa dia juga anakmu." Lirih Hyera. Dengan segera Hyera pun membawa tubuh Leeteuk untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Dia bukan anakku. Anakku hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae."

"Baiklah. Jika dia bukan anakmu, maka kau tak memiliki hak untuk memukulnya seperti ini. Dia adalah anakku, dan aku takkan mengijinkan siapa pun menyentuh anakku, termasuk kau. Dan jika sekali lagi kau menyakitinya maka aku tak akan segan untuk melaporkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi anakku ini. Ingat itu Park Youngmin!"

"Aku tak perduli. Dan kau anak sial, kau harus segera mengembalikan uangku. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku hanya ingin uangku kembali." Ucap Youngmin dengan tegas. Hyera yang mendengar itu pun membelalakkan matanya, dari mana Leeteuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Setidaknya hanya kalimat itu yang segera terpikir oleh Hyera. Baru saja Hyera akan melayangkan protes, tapi Leeteuk dengan cepat melepas pelukan Hyera dan menatap punghung Youngmin yang sekarang telah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ne, aku akan segera mengembalikannya." Ucap Leeteuk tanpa ragu. Seakan puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk, Youngmin pun mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar Leeteuk.

"Eomma… Gumawo." Ucap Leeteuk saat hanya tinggal dirinya dan Hyera dalam kamarnya ini.

"Kenapa kau menyanggupinya? Sekarang bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Seperti yang appa katakan, aku akan mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya. Sekarang lebih baik eomma menyusul appa, appa masih terlihat sangat marah jadi eomma harus menenamgkannya ne."

"Kau masih bisa memikirkan orang yang telah melukaimu seperti ini eoh? Andwae! Eomma akan tetap disini dan mengobati luka-lukamu."

"Ayolah eomma, aku bisa mengatasi semua ini sendiri. Jebal… aku juga ingin tidur."

"Huuftt… baiklah. Istirahatlah, nanti saat makan malam sudah siap eomma akan memanggilmu ne."

"Emhh… ne eomma."

Atas permintaan Leeteuk, Hyera pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk. Dan sekarang tinggallah Leeteuk sendiri, suara isakan mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar bernuansa putih ini.

"Eomma… eomma… hiks eommaa~" lirih Leeteuk dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus aku Tuhan? Kenapa? Aku baru saja merasa bahagia, kenapa kau sudah merenggut kebahagian itu lagi. Appo~" dengan kuat namja ini mencengkram dadanya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sesak yang terasa menghimpitnya.

TBC

Annyeong semuanya… :D

Maaf saya baru bisa posting sekarang, entah kenapa belakangan ini kepercayabn diri saya sedikit menurun. Saya jadi sedikit malu memposting lanjutannya ini, karena saya pikir ini jadi semakin gaje saja -_-

Tapi…

Ada satu review yang menyadarkan saya dan saya pikir dia benar. Saya sudah memulai cerita ini dan saya juga harus mengakhirinya.

Buat Amanda gumawo ne reviewnya :)

Dan buat kalian juga gumawo buat reviewnya :)

Dan saya harap untuk chapter ini kalian juga masih bisa menerima dengan baik :)

Special Thank's to:

 **Amanda, kuroi ilha, jjkpalen, wonhaesung love, shinjoo24, shofie kim, guest, angela, , atikaj, tasha, angel sparkyu.**


	3. Pengumuman

Annyeong chinguuu...

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya kembali lagi :D

Sudah berapa lama saya hiatus ya? 2 bulan? 3 bulan? Atau 4 bulan?

Aigooo... bahkan saya sendiri sudah lupa sejak kapan saya hiatus

Maaf... saya baru muncul sekarang. Bukannya saya tidak mau melanjutkan FF ini, hanya saja... sekarang saya mulai di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan, jadi saya sedikit sulit membagi waktu.

Sebelum bekerja, biasanya saya akan menulis FF di malam hari karena hanya saat malam saya bisa menemukan sedikit ketenangan. Tapi setelah bekerja, saya pulang bekerja saja jam 10-11 malam, jadi saya tidak tahu harus melanjutkan FF ini kapan. Jadilah akhirnya FF ini terbengkalai, tapi saya usahakan agar tetap bisa melanjutkan FF ini. Mungkin **besok** atau **minggu** saya akan **posting chapter 3 FF SORRY** ini.

Maaf.. jika saya sudah terlalu banyak janji dengan kalian. Kalian pasti kecewa dengan saya.. mianhaeeeee :'(

Bahkan FF Romance yang sudah saya janjikan juga belum juga saya tunaikan, maafff ne chingudeul :'(

FF CHINGU juga belum saya lanjut, aigoooo saya terlalu banyak janji ne :'(

Saya bahkan ragu jika masih ada di antara kalian yang merespon pengumuman saya ini, kalian pasti sudah melupakan saya :'(

Jika memang postingan saya ini tidak mendapat respon yang baik, emhh mungkin... nanti saya akan memutuskan meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk akun ini. Maafff... sekali lagi maaf.

Baiklah, sepertinya sampai disini saja saya bercuap-cuapnya. Saya tunggu respon kalian.

Maaf untuk semuanya :'(

Dan terimakasi :')


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY**

 **Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Park Kyuhyun

Park Donghae

Kim Heechul

 **Genre :**

Family, Brothership, Friendship, Hurt

 **Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

 **Summary :**

Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu menutup luka hatiku dengan senyuman. Aku akan selalu menamakan penderitaanku dengan kebahagiaan. Aku akan tetap kuat, terus tersenyum dan berdiri dengan tegar. Aku akan terus seperti itu, hingga Tuhan mengatakan **'waktunya untuk kembali'.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Malam telah tiba, setelah kejadian pertengkaraan antara dia dan sang ayah yang terjadi sore tadi, malam ini Leeteuk kembali melakukan rutinitasnya, yaitu duduk di depan jendela kamarnya menatap keindahan bintang-bintang yang selalu menjadi perhiasan langit setiap malamnya.

" Tuhan, jika memang kau telah menyiapkan sebuah kisah bahagia untukku seperti apa yang selalu ku percayai, maka berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk menunggu hingga saat itu tiba. Beri aku kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan dengan semua cobaan yang KAU berikan ini. Tapi jika aku hidup hanya untuk merasakan sakit seperti ini, maka bolehkah aku menyerah saja? " Dengan mata yang terpejam dan kedua tangan yang telah terkatup di depan dada, Leeteuk pun mengucapkan bait demi bait doanya dengan nada lirih. Air mata yang telah mengering beberapa saat yang lalu, malam ini dengan terpaksa harus kembali menetes dan membasahi manik indah yang terlihat semakin meredup itu. Rasa sesak dan sakit membuat Leeteuk tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Terserah jika dia akan disebut sebagai lelaki cengeng, lemah atau apa pun itu. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan olehnya hanya melepas rasa sesak yang terasa semakin menghimpitnya. Seandainya bisa, ingin sekali rasanya Leeteuk memberontak, meneriakkan semua rasa sakit yang di terimanya dan membalas semua perlakuan yang telah Youngmin berikan padanya.

Tapi...

Karena rasa sayang yang begitu besar pada sang ayah dan keluarganya, membuat pikiran-pikiran seperti itu hanya bisa melintas tanpa dihiraukan olehnya. Hingga akhirnya menangislah cara terakhir yang bisa di lakukannya, seperti apa yang dilakukannya malam ini. Menangis dan mengeluh pada sang pemilik kehidupan.

.

.

.

Kini Youngmin dengan tatapan kosong terlihat tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman rumahnya, tangan kanannya terlihat menggangam segelas wine.

" Aku kembali menyakitinya, kau pasti marah padaku. Maafkan aku, aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya, tapi tidak untukku. Aku membencinya dan sampai kapan pun akan selalu membencinya." Gumam Youngmin dengan tatapan yang telah teralih ke gelas wine ditangannya.

" Kau membencinya sedangkan Haneul sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan Haneul rela melakukan apa pun hanya untuknya, lalu kau fikir jika kau terus memperlakukanya seperti ini maka Haneul akan tetap mencintaimu? Tidak tuan Park! "

" apa maksudmu eoh?! "

" Haneul mungkin saja akan berbalik membencimu, jika kau terus saja memperlakukan anaknya seperti ini. Kau bukan hanya melukai fisiknya tapi juga hatinya, sebenarnya tebuat dari apa hatimu itu eoh ?! tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padanya?! "

"kasihan? Dia telah membunuh Haneul ku dan kau masih akan berfikir bahwa aku akan mengasihaninya? Tidak ! " tanpa memperdulikan Hyera, Youngmin pun melangkah kearah sofa yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Dengan kasar lelaki paruh baya ini menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, meletakkan gelas winenya di meja dan berusaha kembali fokus pada pekerjaan yang sempat di tundanya.

" seorang ibu menyelamatkan anak yang telah di kandungnya selama 9 bulan, kau sebut itu sebagai membunuh? Sekarang jika kita balik keadaanya, seandainya saat itu Leeteuk lah yang berada diposisi Haneul, anak itu yang menyelamatkan Haneul, apakah kau juga akan menyalahkan Haneul? Apakah kau juga akan menyiksa Haneul seperti kau menyiksa Leeteuk sekarang. " 

Mendengar ucapan Hyera, Youngmin pun hanya bisa terdiam. Entah apa yang di fikirkannya, pria ini hanya bisa mengatup bibirnya dan menatap kosong hamburan berkas-berkas pekerjaan di hadapannya.

" kau tak bisa menjawabnya? Ck! Kau harus segera keluar dari neraka yang kau ciptakan ini. Jangan biarkan kebencian mengusai hatimu, karena itu bukan hanya akan menghancurkan orang-orang di sekitarmu tapi juga akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Hyera tajam. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Youngmin, Hyera segera berbalik dan mulai melangkah keluar. Tapi saat telah berada di depan pintu, langkah Hyera terhenti.

" ikatan suami dan isteri mungkin bisa terputus kapan saja. Jika telah terputus, maka sang suami akan menjadi mantan suami dan begitu pun sebaliknya pada sang isteri. Tapi ikatan antara orang tua dan anak, sampai kapan pun ikatan itu akan abadi dan tak akan bisa terputus. Jadi kumohon padamu, berhentilah, sebelum penyesalan benar-benar menghampirimu. "

.

.

.

Kehangatan keluarga yang tercipta dikala semua orang tersayang berkumpul, saling melempar ejekan antara saudara, tertawa bersama ayah dan ibu. Bukankah itu merupakan keinginan semua orang?

Dan kehangatan itulah yang pagi ini tercipta di ruang makan keluarga Kim. Memang bukan kelurga yang lengkap, dimana ada sosok ayah, ibu atau pun saudara. Karena di ruang makan ini hanya tampak sosok ayah dan seorang anak lelakinya, memang terasa sepi tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kehangatan dalam keluarga ini.

" Chullie, bagaimana sekolahmu? Lancar? " tanya sang ayah pada anaknya.

" tugas semakin banyak, terkadang aku kewalahan sendiri. " jawab sang anak dengan wajah merengut. Merasa sedikit kesal dengan guru yang selalu tega memberi tugas yang banyak pada murid-muridnya.

" appa dengar kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kau kemana? Membolos? " tanya sang ayah kembali. Mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah, sang anak yang kita kenal bernama Kim Heechul ini pun hanya bisa menunduk takut. Kim Sooman memang adalah sosok ayah yang lembut pada anaknya, tapi walaupun begitu Sooman juga adalah sosok ayah yamg tegas jika menyangkut soal pendidikan. _Apa yang akan kita terima di masa depan adalah hasil dari apa yang kita tanam di masa ini_ , kata itulah yang selalu Sooman katakan pada Heechul dan Heechul juga bukan tipe anak pembangkak, dan kejadian membolos yang terjadi kemarin adalah untuk pertama kalinya untuk seorang Kim Heechul.

" mian appa... aku membolos karena aku ingin menghibur Leeteuk. Aku membawanya ke Yayasan Kanker, saat itu dia tampak sangat bahagia, dia seperti kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya. " ucap Heechul mencoba menjelaskan pada sang ayah. Senyum sedikit terkembang di bibirnya saat mengingat bagaimana wajah bahagia Leeteuk saat itu. Sooman yang sedari tadi menatap sang anak pun ikut tersenyum.

" baiklah, untuk kali ini appa maafkan. Tapi jangan melakukan itu lagi, jika kau ingin membawa Leeteuk jalan-jalan, maka kau bisa melakukannya saat hari libur. Arra ? "

" ne appa.. "

.

.

.

" Park Leeteuk. " seorang namja yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba harus menghentikan langkahnya saat suara yang sangat di kenalinya memanggilnya.

" ne Chullie. " ucap Leeteuk saat Heechul sang sahabat telah berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

" Teukie, kau terlihat pucat. Kau sudah meminum obatmu ? "

" ne sudah. "

" benarkah ? "

" Aish... ne jinjja. Kau ini selalu saja tidak percaya padaku. "

" bukannya tidak percaya. Hanya saja kau itu kan... "

"TEUKIE HYUNG~ " ucapan Heechul dengan terpaksa harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang tengah berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

" Yak ! Park Donghae. Kau fikir ini hutan eoh ? seenaknya saja kau berteriak seperti itu." Gerutu Heechul yang merasa kesal karena namja yang telah berada dihadapan mereka ini telah seenaknya memotong ucapannya.

" Teukie hyung, hari ini kami ada praktikum resep, tapi Kyuhyun tidak membawa jas praktikumnya. Bagaimana ini hyung? " ucap Donghae pada Leeteuk dan tak menghiraukan gerutuan Heechul, Heechul pun hanya mendengus kesal.

" aigoo.. kenapa Kyu jadi seceroboh itu. Emmh... tunggu dulu, sepertinya hyung bisa membantu. " Leeteuk pun membuka tasnya punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jas berwarna putih yang telah terlipat rapi itu.

" Berikan ini pada Kyunnie. " Leeteuk pun menyerahkan Jas putih itu pada Donghae. Dengan senyum merekah Donghae pun menerima jas itu. Heechul yang sedari tadi diam seketika membulatkan matanya saat Leeteuk dengan santainya menyerahkan jasnya pada Donghae. Baru saja di akan melayangkan protesnya, Leeteuk sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

" Hyung gumawo. " ucap Donghae sebelum Leeteuk benar-benar menjauh darinya. Leeteuk pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

" Ahh... Kyu, hari ini kau selamat berkat seseorang yang sangat kau benci. " lirih Donghae.

.

.

.

 **Angel Without Wings...** Mungkin julukan itu memang sangat tepat jika di berikan kepada seorang Park Leeteuk, yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Yang selalu membantu orang lain tanpa memandang dia jahat atau baik, dia musuh atau teman. Yang selalu mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi sifat baik hatinya itulah yang selalu membuat seorang Kim Heechul naik pitam.

Seperti hari ini, kebaikan hatinya yang meminjamkan jas praktikumnya pada sang adik tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa hari ini mereka juga akan menjalani praktikum, membuat hati Heechul memanas. Bagaimana tidak, setiap murid yang tidak membawa jas bisa di pastikan tidak akan bisa memasuki ruang _Laboratorium_ dan mungkin juga akan mendapat hukuman. Dan hal itulah yang tidak diinginkan oleh Heechul. Tapi seakan tidak memperdulikan kekhawatiran Heechul, Leeteuk justru tetap tersenyum dan berkata _" sudahlah Chullie, gwenchana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. "_

Dan akhirnya, apa yang di khawatirkan oleh Heechul pun terjadi. Leeteuk di hukum berdiri di lapangan sampai _praktikum Farmakognosi_ yang akan mereka jalani hari ini berakhir. Leeteuk pun hanya melempar senyum tulus untuk Heechul, berusaha mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak membuat kekhawatiran Heechul menghilang.

.

.

.

 _Praktikum Farmakognosi_ pun hampir selesai. Sedari awal mulai kegiatan _praktik_ Heechul terlihat tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya, pikirannya terus melayang pada seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan sekolahnya ini.

Dan akhirnya setelah hampir 3 jam Heechul diliputi kegelisahaan, akhirnya tepat pukul 12:30 bel pun berbunyi, menandakan saatnya untuk murid-murid menghentikan sejenak kegiatan pembelajaraannya atau bisa di katakan inilah saatnya untuk istirahat. Tanp[a menunggu lama, Heechul pun dengan segerai keluar dari ruang _lab_ dan berlari menuju tempat Leeteuk sekarang berdiri.

" Teukie... " ucap Heechul saat dirinya telah berdiri tepat di samping Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi di tunggunya pun segera menolehkan kepalanya, dan mulai menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan sayunya. Saat itulah Hechul sadar bahwa apa yang di khawatirkan olehnya sejak tadi benar-benar terjadi, terbukti dengan wajah Leeteuk yang saat ini terlihat semakin memucat.

" Chullie~ " lirih Leeteuk hampir tak terdengar. Dan...

Bruukk...

" Yak! Teukie ireona. Park Leetuk ireona. " teriak Heechul panik saat tiba-tiba tubuh Leeteuk ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat, peluh pun telah mengalir deras diwajahnya. Dengan sigap Heechul langsung menggendong tubuh Leeteuk dan segera membawanya pergi.

"Teukie kumohon, bertahanlah. " bisik Heechul di tengah-tengah kepanikannya. Tak diperdulikannya semua murid yang tengah istirahat menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Dia hanya terus berlari, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah membawa sahabatnya ini dengan segera ke _rumah sakit._

Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah, Heechul pun dengan segera memasukkan Leeteuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil _sport_ merahnya ini menuju ke _rumah sakit._

 **TBC...**

Maaf, saya potong sampai di sini dulu ne

Jika ada waktu luang, pasti akan saya lanjutkan lagi.

Gumawo untuk review-nya ne chingu

Kamsahamnida...


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY**

 **Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Park Kyuhyun

Park Donghae

Kim Heechul

 **Genre :**

Family, Brothership, Friendship, Hurt

 **Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

 **Summary :**

Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu menutup luka hatiku dengan senyuman. Aku akan selalu menamakan penderitaanku dengan kebahagiaan. Aku akan tetap kuat, terus tersenyum dan berdiri dengan tegar. Aku akan terus seperti itu, hingga Tuhan mengatakan **'waktunya untuk kembali'.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Donghae pov..**

" Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya kemana anak itu. Ini sudah larut malam, tapi kenapa dia belum pulang juga. " entah aku masih bisa menghitungnya atau tidak, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya eomma mengeluh sejak sore tadi. Memang bukan tanpa alasan eomma seperti ini, ini semua karena eomma yang sangat mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang sampai detik ini belum juga pulang. Ya dialah Leeteuk hyung, seseorang yang saat ini memenuhi kepala eomma, mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Sedari tadi eomma hanya terus berdiri dengan gelisah di depanku, tangannya terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphone_ miliknya, sepertinya belum menyerah untuk terus berusaha menghubungi Leeteuk hyung.

" Eomma, cobalah duduk sebentar. Apa eomma tidak lelah? Aku saja lelah melihat eomma terus-terusan berdiri seperti itu. Jangan terlalu khawatir, mungkin sekarang Leeteuk hyung sedang bersama Heechul hyung. " ucapku berusaha menenangkan eomma. Mungkin kata-kataku tidak terlalu berpengaruh, tapi setidaknya sekarang eomma sudah mau untuk mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingku, aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Jika kalian bertanya _kenapa aku masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini?_ Maka seperti yang kukatakan pada eomma tadi. Sekarang Leeteuk hyung pasti sedang bersama Heechul hyung dan aku tahu batapa Heechul hyung sangat menjaga Leeteuk hyung, jadi sekarang aku tak perlu terlalu khawatir bukan.

" Bagaimana bisa eomma tidak khawatir eoh? Ini sudah jam 9 tapi anak eomma belum juga pulang. Lagi pula, jika sampai appa-mu tahu kalau Leeteuk belum pulang maka eomma takut nanti Leeteuk akan kembali... dipukul. " Oke, aku lupa tentang satu fakta itu. Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku pun mulai merasa khawatir. Heechul hyung memang bisa menjaga Leeteuk hyung, tapi tetap saja Heechul hyung tak akan bisa menjaga Leeteuk hyung dari amarah uri appa.

" Eomma gwenchana. Sekarang appa masih di kantor, jadi appa tidak akan tahu. Aku akan segera menelfon Heechul hyung. Eomma jangan khawatir ne. " ucapku dengan lembut, tapi sekarang bukan hanya untuk mencoba menenangkan eomma tapi sekarang aku pun sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Baru kemarin Leeteuk hyung di pukul oleh appa karena kasus _kartu kredit_ itu, dan apakah sekarang Leeteuk hyung harus kembali di pukul hanya karena terlambat pulang ? Andwae ! bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

" Tapi sayangnya aku telah mengetahuinya. " baru saja aku akan berdiri untuk menghubungi Heechul hyung. Sekarang aku sudah harus melihat appa yang telah berdiri dihadapan kami dengan wajah merah padam. Aku tahu, sekarang appa pasti tengah menahan amarahnya. Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?

" Pihak sekolah menghubungiku. Kemarin dia membolos, hari ini dia tidak mengikuti _praktikum_ karena tidak membawa _jas_ , kemudian dia menghilang dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga pulang, anak sial itu benar-benar berniat menjadi anak pembangkak sekarang. Dia benar-benar membuatku malu. "

Mendengar penuturan appa, benar-benar membuatku terkejut. _**' hari ini dia tidak mengikuti praktikum karena tidak membawa jas '**_ anio.. bukan seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa mengikuti praktikum karena aku meminjam _jasnya._ Apakah semua ini terjadi karenaku ?

Sekarang aku hanya bisa menunduk, sambil sesekali melirik eomma yang masih setia duduk di sampingku. Aku bisa melihat air mata telah menetes membasahi pipi eomma. Eomma benar-benar menangis sekarang. Aku tahu, sejak tadi eomma terus berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis walaupun rasa khawatir sudah mengusai dirinya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya eomma tak bisa lagi menahan diri karena ucapan appa. Eomma pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berdiri tepat dihadapan appa, eomma menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mulai menatap appa dengan tatapan memohonnya.

" Ini baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Untuk kali ini saja, tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya? Setidaknya beri kesempatan untuknya menjelaskan, kenapa dia sampai melakukan hal ini? Aku mohon padamu... " ucap eomma dengan suara paraunya. Eomma benar-benar menangis sekarang, terlihat dari air mata yang telah membanjiri wajah eomma. Dulu, saat aku masih tinggal dan hidup berdua dengan eomma, aku tak pernah melihat eomma menangis sampai seperti ini. Bahkan saat eomma bercerai dengan appa kandungku, eomma pun tidak menangis sampai seperti ini. Eomma adalah wanita yang sangat kuat, bagiku eomma adalah _Wonder Woman_. Tapi semenjak eomma mengenal Leeteuk hyung, semuanya seakan berubah. Sang _Wonder Woman_ seakan berubah menjadi Ssesosok _Malaikat berhati lembut_ , sekarang eomma menjadi sangat mudah menangis bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil, apa lagi jika itu menyangkut tentang Leeteuk hyung maka eomma akan berubah menjadi seperti saat ini.

" Haruskah kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu sendiri seperti ini hanya untuk anak itu eoh? " ucap appa masih dengan nada bicara yang terdengar tajam.

" Seorang ibu akan merelakan apa pun yang di milikinya hanya untuk anaknya. Dan itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang, melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang ibu. "

" Tapi dia bukan anakmu, kau harus ingat tentang satu hal itu Park Hyera! "

" Dia memang bukan anak yang terlahir dari rahimku. Tapi semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai suamiku, maka saat itu jugalah aku pun memutuskan untuk menerima anakmu itu untuk menjadi anakku. " aku pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan eomma, aku sangat bangga memiliki dia sebagai eomma-ku.

" Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu, dia bukan anakku! "

" Sekeras apa pun kau ingin menolak, kau harus tetap menerima bahwa dia tetaplah anakmu. Dia adalah Park Leeteuk, anak dari Park Youngmin dan Park Haneul. Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta itu tuan Park. "

" Aku... menyesal pernah memiliki dia sebagai anakku. "

Deg...

Aku terpaku, setetes air mata akhirnya berhasil menembus tembok pertahanan yang sejak tadi ku bangun. Kata-kata itu memang tidak di tujukan untukku, tapi entah kenapa aku sakit saat mendengarnya. Seorang ayah menyesali keberadaan anaknya sendiri, hati anak manapun akan sakit saat mendengar kata itu dan begitu pun denganku. Sekarang aku benar-benar bersyukur karena Leeteuk hyung sedang tidak berada di sini, jika dia ada... aku tak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatinya saat ini.

Plaakk..

" APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN EOH ?! SADARKAH KAU DENGAN APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN ITU ?! " aku tahu, eomma tak akan bisa menahan emosinya lagi, aku pun dengan segera bangkit dari tempatku, kupeluk eomma dengan erat.

" eomma jebal~ hentikan... " lirihku pelan.

" Aku sadar, bahkan sangat sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Semuanya hancur karena kehadirannya, seandainya waktu dapat di ulang aku benar-benar tidak ingin memiliki dia sebagai anakku. Dia adalah sumber masalah dalam hidupku. "

" Kau benar-benar kejam Park Youngmin, kau tidak memiliki hati. " ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar eomma berbicara dengan nada begitu tajam, bahkan sekarang eomma menolak pelukanku, dia melepaskannya dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama appa.

" Appa~ " lirihku pelan.

 **Donghae pov end...**

.

.

.

" _Appa! " seorang bocah kecil terpekik girang saat melihat sang ayah yang telah seminggu ini tak di jumpainya itu sekarang telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, bocah mungil itu pun segera berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk mendekat pada sosok yang sangat di rindukannya itu. Sang ayah yang melihat buah hatinya itu berlari kearahnya pun mulai merentangkan tangan kekarnya dan dengan sigap sang ayah menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk dalam dekapannya._

" _Kau merindukan appa? " mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, bocah itu pun mengangguk dengan semangatnya sambil menunjukkan senyum polos yang menggemaskan._

" _Tentu saja Teukie merindukan appa bahkan sangat merindukan appa. Appa pergi sangat lama. " ucap bocah mungil yang memanggil dirinya Teukie itu dengan nada meraju dan tidak lupa juga bibirnya yang kini telah di pout dengan lucunya. Sang ayah yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari anaknya itu pun tertawa pelan._

" _Aigoo.. coba lihat, betapa manisnya jagoan appa ini. " ucapnya seraya mencubit pelan pipi chubby sang buah hati. Tapi sepertinya tindakannya itu bukannya membuat sang anak membaik, justru sekarang bocah mungil itu tampak semakin meraju._

" _Yak appa! Teukie bukan manis, tapi Teukie itu tampan. "_

" _arra~ Teukie memang tampan. " ucap lelaki peruh baya itu mengalah, karena tak ingin membuat jagoan kecilnya semakin meraju. Mendengar sang ayah yang akhirnya mengucapkan pujian yang diinginkannya, bocah ini pun menampilkan cengiran khasnya, yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat manis._

" _coba lihat, karena begitu asik dengan anaknya sekarang tuan Park yang terhormat ini bahkan lupa bahwa dia juga memiliki seorang isteri di sini. " ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan telah berada diantara anak dan ayah itu. Tuan Park selaku ayah dan suami dalam kisah ini pun menatap sang anak dengan senyumannya, Teukie kecil yang seakan paham dengan senyuman sang ayah pun mulai melepaskan dekapan hangat ayahnya dan mulai menatap lucu pada wanita paruh baya yang berperan sebagai ibunya itu._

" _baiklah, Teukie akan meminjamkan appa pada eomma. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne eomma, karena Teukie masih sangat rindu pada appa. Sekarang Teukie akan bermain bersama Kim ajjushi. Pai pai appa, eomma." celoteh bocah kecil ini dengan begitu polosnya, sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil meninggalkan sang ayah bersama ibunya._

" _meminjamkan? Dia pikir aku barang, yang bisa senaknya dipinjamkan. Aish.. dasar anak nakal. " oceh Tuan Park dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari raut wajahnya._

" _semakin hari, dia memang semakin cerewet. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti jika adik bayinya lahir. Mungkin dia akan menjadi semakin cerewet. " mendengar kata 'adik bayi' yang terucap dari bibir isterinya membuat Tuan Park tersenyum manis. Tuan Park pun menatap perut buncit sang isteri dan mengelusnya dengan lembut._

" _Annyeong chagi.. kau pasti juga merindukan appa bukan?. " ucap Tuan Park seakan berbicara pada buah hati yang masih berada di dalam rahim sang isteri. Sekarang bagi Tuan Park tak ada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Tinggal menunggu 2 bulan lagi maka semuanya akan menjadi semakin lengkap. Itulah yang ada difilirannya saat ini._

" _Aku mencintaimu sayang, aku juga mencintai malaikat nakal kita itu, dan aku pun mencintai calon malaikat kita. Terimakasi. Saranghae."_

" _Nado. Aku pun mencintai kalian. Kalian adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, kalian adalah hidupku. "_

.

.

.

Diatas ranjang putih itu terlihat seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil tengah terbaring lengkap dengan baju khas rumah sakit serta _masker oksigen_ dan tidak lupa _infus_ yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, lelaki ini tetap setia untuk memejamkan matanya.

" Teukie kenapa belum sadar~ " lirih Heechul yang duduk di samping ranjang Leeteuk. Tangannya menggenggam hangat telapak tangan sang sahabat .

Cklek..

Suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan baju putih dan _stetoskop_ yang tergantung dilehernya.

" Appa, kenapa Teukie belum sadar juga? Dia sudah tidur terlalu lama.. " lagi-lagi Heechul berucap lirih.

" Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Appa sengaja menyuntikkan obat tidur untuknya, agar dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya sahabatmu ini. " jawab pria yang ternyata adalah Kim Sooman, ayah dari Heechul dan juga dokter yang merawat Leeteuk. Sooman pun berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Leeteuk dan kembali memeriksa keadaan seseorang yang sudah di anggap seperti ananknya sendiri ini.

" Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Sekarang appa harus memeriksa pasien appa yang lain, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi appa. Dan jangan lupa, kau juga harus beristirahat Chullie. " ucap Sooman seraya mengelus sayang surai sang anak, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Heechul dan juga Leeteuk.

Heechul hanya diam, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucat Leeteuk yang sedikit tertutupi oleh _masker oksigen_ yang dipasang untuk membantunya bernafas.

Drrrtttt... Drrrrttt...

Heechul terus diam, hingga suara ponsel miliknya membawanya kembali sadar dari kegiatan melamunnya. Dengan pelan, diraihnya ponsel itu.

" Yeoboseyo "

" _**Chullie, ini Hyera ahjumma. "**_

" Ne, ahjumma. Ada apa? "

" _**Teukie sekarang pasti sedang bersamamu bukan? "**_

" Ne, dia bersamaku. "

" _**Kalau begitu bisakah ahjumma minta tolong padamu? Tolong jaga uri Leeteuk ne."**_

" Ahjumma~ "

" _**Ahjumma bisakan percaya padamu Chullie? "**_

" Ne ahjumma, aku akan menjaganya. "

" _**Baiklah, terimakasi Chullie. "**_

" Ahjumma tunggu... "

" _**Ne, waeyo? "**_

" Ahjumma, bisakah Leeteuk tinggal bersamaku? Aku akan selalu menjaganya ahjumma. Aku janji, tapi biarkan dia tinggal bersamaku. Bisakah ahjumma... "

" _**... "**_

" Ahjumma? "

" _**Ne Chullie, ahjumma izinkan. Bawa dia bersamamu, jaga dia dan jangan biarkan dia kembali lagi ke rumah kami. "**_

" Jinjja ahjumma? Kamsahamnida ahjumma. "

" _**Ne cheonma chagi. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ne. "**_

" Ne ahjumma. Sekali lagi, Kamsahamnida. "

PIP

" Kau dengar Teukie... sekarang kau akan aman. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. "

.

.

.

Kelopak itu dengan perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam kelam yang indah. Ditelisik sekelilingnya, putih. aroma menyengat obat-obatan langsung menyambut penciumannya dan sekarang dia tahu, bahwa kali ini dia kembali berada di _rumah sakit._

" Chullie~ " bisik namja ini saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang direbahkan diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Maaf... Aku harus kembali merepotkanmu, dan terimakasi karena selalu berada disampingku. " batin Leeteuk. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tangannya yang masih terasa lemas itu, dan dengan lembut Leeteuk mengelus surai hitam sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Sang mentari pun kini mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu dengan menyinari setiap belahan bumi dengan sinarnya. Tidak terkecuali dengan salah satu kamar rawat di _rumah sakit Seoul_ ini, kini cahaya sang mentari terlihat mulai merambah masuk melalu celah-celah jendela kamar itu.

Seorang pria manis berdimple, terlihat duduk diatas ranjangnya, dengan tangan yang terlipat didada pria ini menatap lekat seorang pria lainnya yang sepertinya masih betah di dunia mimpinya.

" Kenapa dia belum bangun juga? Apa perlu aku yang membangunkannya? Tapi dia pasti lelah karena harus menjagaku semalaman. Emhh... tapi tadi malam saat aku terbangun dia sudah tertidur, itu tandanya dia tidak menjagaku." Leeteuk, sang pria manis berdimple itu seperti masih asik dengan monolognya sendiri. Hingga suara lenguhan seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan pria manis ini. Dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin, Leeteuk pun menatap sang sahabat yang terlihat masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

" Selamat pagi Kim Heechul. " sapa Leeteuk dengan semangat.

" Ne, selamat pagi Park Leeteuk. " balas Heechul sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman.

" Mwo? Park Leeteuk? " Heechul seketika melebarkan matanya saat dia sadar bahwa seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya adalah seseorang yang semalaman ini di khawatirkannya. Dengan lekat Heechul pun menatap Leeteuk, seakan berusaha mengabsen alat-alat medis yang semalam terpasang dan kini alat-alat itu sudah terlepa semua, yaa walaupun tidak semua karena infus masih terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan Leeteuk.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? " tanya Leeteuk yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan sahabatnya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Heechul pun langsung meraih tubuh yang memang telihat masih lemah itu untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. Leeteuk pun hanya tersenyum, dan mulai membalas pelukan hangat itu.

" Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar Teukie. Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. "

" Mianhae, aku merepotkanmu lagi. " ucap Leeteuk nada penuh penyesalan, Heechul pun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Leeteuk.

" Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. " mendengar penyataan tulus sang sahabat, Leeteuk pun kembali melebarkan senyumnya.

" Baiklah... jadi sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kim Heechul? "

" Eoh? "

" Yak! Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kau harus segera ke sekolah. "

" Ohhh... aku tidak akan ke sekolah hari ini. "

" Aku rasa, sekarang aku memiliki 2 pilihan untukmu pemalas. Pertama, segeralah bersiap-siap, pergi ke sekolah dan aku akan menunggumu disini. Atau yang kedua, kita berdua akan berangkat sekolah bersama. "

" Yak ! aku akan tetap disini. Jangan memaksaku. "

" baiklah... kajja kita berangkat. " Leeteuk dengan perlahan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Heechul yang melihat itu pun segera menahan tubuh Leeteuk dan mulai membaringkan kembali tubuh yang masih terlihat lemah itu.

" Yak! Arra... aku akan segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap dan berangkat sekolah. Kau tunggu disini, beristirahatlah! " Senyum Leeteuk pun merekah, saat melihat Heechul berjalan keluar ruang rawatnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Setelah Heechul telah benar-benar pergi, Leeteuk pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Wajah ceria dengan senyum tulus yang sedari tadi di tunjukkannya pada Heechul kini telah berubah menjadi wajah yang di penuhi oleh kesedihan dengan tatapan mata yang tampak redup.

" _**Aku tak perduli. Dan kau anak sial, kau harus segera mengembalikan uangku. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku hanya ingin uangku kembali.**_ _ **"**_

" 35 juta. Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Apa lagi dengan tubuh seperti ini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan. "

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun pov...**

Pagi ini, sarapan kami tampak sangat berbeda. Bukan karena makananya, karena masakan Hyera eomma dan ahjumma masih terasa sangat enak. Tapi yang berbeda sekarang adalah suasananya, terasa canggung, dingin dan hening. Donghae hyung yang biasanya tidak bisa diam, sekarang tampak sangat diam. Appa juga sama sekali tidak menegurku sejak tadi, Hyera eomma sejak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakannya. Aku tahu, semua ini pasti karena kejadian tadi malam, pertengkaran appa dan eomma. Ahh... ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, saat mengingat bahwa appa dan eomma selalu saja bertengkar karena dia. Inilah yang membuatku semakin membencinya.

" Eomma, gwenchana? Kenapa eomma hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya? Makanlah eomma. " ucapku, berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan.

" Kyu, gwenchana. Eomma hanya kurang enak badan, mungkin eomma harus kembali ke kamar sekarang. " eomma pun bangkit dari dari duduknya dan dengan langkah pelan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan

" Appa... Eomma... " panggilku yang berhasil menghentikan langkah eomma. Appa dan eomma pun dengan kompak menatap kearahku.

" Aku membencinya. Dia menghancurkan keluarga dan kebahagiaanku. Aku benar-benar berharap agar dia menghilang dalam kehidupan dan keluargaku ini. " ucapku berusaha untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Bisa kulihat, air mata sudah menetes di pipi eomma.

" Aku pasti menyakitimu eomma, maafkan aku. Tapi sikap eomma yang selalu saja membelanya, itu juga menyakitiku eomma. " lirihku dalam hati.

" Park Kyuhyun, apa yang kau katakan?! Dia yang kau maksud itu adalah hyungmu Kyu, kau harus ingat itu. " ucap Donghae hyung yang kini juga mulai menatapku. Eomma dan Donghae hyung sama saja, selalu saja membelanya.

" Hyung yang kumiliki hanya Donghae hyung. " aku pun mulai bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

" PARK KYUHYUN TUNGGU. " teriak Donghae hyung berusaha menghentikan langkahku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Mood ku benar-benar hancur pagi ini. Aku hanya berharap agar aku tidak berjumpa denganya di sekolah nanti.

 **TBC**

Bagaimana ceritanya chingudeul? Pasti semakin gaje -_-

Sebenarnya rencana mau posting minggu lalu tapi karena ada halangan jadilah baru hari ini baru bisa saya posting

Oya, sebenarnya saya ada FF Romance dengan pairing KyuTeuk, KyuMin, KangTeuk.

Tapi ffn-nya gak bisa posting. Entah karena saya kelamaan gak posting 'New Story' atau akun Ffnya yang error. Yang pasti saya sudah berulang kali coba untuk posting, tapi selalu saja gagal -_-

Jadi maaf ne, kalau ff Romancenya belum bisa saya posting dulu.

Baiklah, saya rasa cukup sampai di sini saja dulu. Dan saya masih mengharapkan review kalian :D

Kamsahamnida... :D


End file.
